The present invention relates to a bioenvironment-sensitive nanoparticle including a polymer having complementary charges, a method of manufacturing the same, and a pharmaceutical use of the bioenvironment-sensitive nanoparticle.
Generally, a nanocarrier for delivering a target material such as a drug is manufactured according to the hydrophobic interaction of a hydrophobic polymer. The term “hydrophobic interaction” refers to an interaction in which non-polar groups (i.e., hydrophobic groups) having low affinity to water molecules join together in an aqueous solution.
However, such a method has a problem in that non-specific interactions occur in extracellular environments (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0135070).